


Plunder

by snowbryneich



Series: Deception [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbryneich/pseuds/snowbryneich
Summary: James finds his evening at the masked ball is full of surprises.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Masquerade](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086021)

James had recognised Elizabeth the instant he stepped in the ballroom. He was always drawn to her though he had spent many parties refusing to let himself look. It had gotten worse when her husband had stopped accompanying her. At least when the boy was there James had an obvious reminder of why he should not stare at Elizabeth Turner but these days Turner rarely bothered and Elizabeth with her usual disregard for proper behaviour eschewed the more staid fashions of a married lady and unashamedly outshone every debutante at every event.

Tonight was a rather stunning example, her blonde hair in a swept up to crown her in gold, her dark eyes framed with white silk and feathers and for her gown, she had chosen a white silk so sheer that every man there might hope the lamplight or firelight might show a hint of her shapely legs. She had not yet given Turner a child so was as slim as the girl he had once courted.

 

He nearly swore under his breath when she turned towards him and he saw the cut of her gown. Her skin was warm honey against the purity of the white silk and it looked as if every breath chanced exposing her. James did not need more fodder for an imagination that already knew the exact shape of her derriere in breaches. He had meant to turn away. She was always polite to him which was almost worse than her ignoring him and he knew she would tease about his costume – the result of an unfortunate bet he had lost at Gilette’s bachelor gathering. But he blinked when she summoned him with her fan and if he had not gotten so drunk at the thought of dressing like a pirate in public he never would have followed her. Not even if she was offering kisses with her frippery.

He does not think he has ever been more shocked though than by the words that come out of her mouth. That Elizabeth had not dragged him off to scheme, or to tease him until he did dance with her or to make him miserable by proffering a kiss that would never ever be enough for him. She had dragged him off to proposition him and the thread of self control that was tenuous at best around her snapped without him even realising he was crossing the room to kiss her hard.

 

He could not hide how he wanted her - had wanted her for years and she made a small sound of want into his mouth and that was that. Her offer of a bedroom was forgotten and he wants to touch her everywhere. But it was easy to start with that barely there neckline and before he knows it he has exposed her pretty breasts and then he cannot keep his hands to her self - exploring and her soft warm skin and he was completely unable to be gentle with her as he teased her nipples.

He would feel guilty that he was being so grabby but roughness only has her hauling up her skirts in a clear offer and so he does not. He had thought showing any sign of how he felt would only jeopardise what she was offering him. So he had not meant to say a word as he pushed himself against and he groaned as Elizabeth sank down onto him and the feel of her hot wet quim around his cock was just too much. He did not even realise he had said her name until she stared at him biting back a whimper. He has thought of her for years - dreamed of her it did not prepare him for how good it was and he bucked up into her and grinned into her neck - the angle was clearly something she approved of and he laughed smugly when she called his name and tightened around him - it takes every shred of self control he has not to spill in her right there but he does not think this was an offer she will make again. He meant to take advantage and he pounded into her with all that he had and it was only when she shudders around him a second time - her hands clawing at him as she gasps that he does empty himself inside her - no-one he thought could have enough self control to resist that a second time and he was reluctant to release her sure she would have much to say about how easily she had snared him all over again.

 

But instead she nearly stumbled and clung to him unsteady and the sight delighted him -that he had satisfied her so throughly. And then he could not help but kiss her and she did not get less clingy. She felt delightful in his arms and James knew that in no time at all he would be ready again. And there was no harm in pointing out that this was not at all what she had originally suggested and but at the very mention of a bedroom she bit her lip and looked at him her eyes dark with desire and she _agreed_ and took his hand.

The room she leads them too was unaired and dark. James snatched a lamp from the hallway on their way in. He was damned if he was going to bed Elizabeth Swann and not have the memory of what her body looks like bare beneath him. He sets the lamp down on the bedside table and pulled Elizabeth into his arms to steal another kiss. She holds to him and he shrugged off his coat as she knocked off his hat and tangled her hands in his dark hair. He lifted her off her feet and deposited her on the bed - he was not gentle and her gown had not been properly tidied and one nipple peaked out from the delicate lace so he bent his mouth to it and sucked hard - she arched under him and he pulled back to look at her. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked rather desperate for all he had satisfied her twice. It was a look he liked and he pulled at the lace to bare the other breast, nipping down the slope and used just the slightest hint of teeth on the sensitive peak which made her cry out in a way that had him hard all over again.

 

But as much as he wanted to have her. To slide into her warm heat and fuck her - James cannot help but look at Elizabeth spread out and eager for him and want to savour it. James had served in the navy since he was thirteen years old - he was no stranger to a woman’s body or the pleasures that could could be found in illicit liaisons. But nearly all his previous encounters had been straightforward business transactions. Whores would let a man look at their wares to drum up business but once money had changed hands they were very keen on getting down to business. James has never had the luxury of time before and it seemed somehow fitting that it was Elizabeth he can take his time with - he hikes up her skirts - her petticoats already damp with his seed and spent his time taking in the sight of her long legs - the pale skin of her inner thighs and the golden curls between them which are damp with their combined arousal. She reaches for him and he pressed her back into the bed catching up her delicate hands with one of his.

“I think you will find Elizabeth,” he told her pinning her wrists to the bed. “That if a delicate young lady such as yourself should find herself alone with a masked pirate, she does not get to direct what happens.” He kissed her neck and slid his free hand between her thighs. He parted her folds, pressed his thumb to the centre of her pleasure and grinned as she arched and pleaded. He bent his mouth to her breasts and rubbed at her while she writhed and pleaded and when she was nearly there he stopped and slipped his fingers inside her - he teases her that way for a time. He did not think he has ever heard a sweeter sound than the needy sounds she makes when she was close to climax - and he brought her close again and again enjoying the sound and sight of her begging him for more. She scolds him quite throughly and gets very direct about what she wants. It galled him a little that her ploy works but he does not have the restraint to hear Elizabeth begging to be fucked and pleading for his cock - not for long anyway.

 

He has to let her go when he was in her - he needed both hands to stop her near bucking him off as she spent within three thrusts, crying his name and her quim milking his cock. He does not last long after that. He has never been more aroused and is all he can do not to collapse on her. He rests on his elbows so she does not have his weight and stares down at her. He has mussed her hair - her mask was askew and she has closed her eyes, her perfect pretty mouth was curved in a satisfied smile and though he has barely caught his breath he cannot resist leaning down to kiss her. She leaned up into the kiss, slipped her tongue in his mouth and nipped at his lip. She pushed him over so she could snuggle into him. He blinked - that he had not expected and it was an touch of sweetness that he knew would dwell on.

“Oh lord,” she said after a moment. “That was fucking tremendous, James.”

He laughed. “Quite the treasure I found,” he said and pressed a kiss to her forehead and was astounded that it won him another smile.

“A ruined treasure now,” she said. “What a state I am in - I am going to have to sneak off home!” She was not wrong - between her hair and her rumpled dress - which he had torn he realised which meant it would be truly obscene even when tidied. So he takes a chance and leant into tweak her nipple. “You can take my carriage,” he said. “And I will let your father know you have left.” It seems the least he can do.

 

“Very kind,” Elizabeth said as she sat up. “Though perhaps owed as you were so keen to plunder my dress for treasure.” James flushed - now that he was not overwhelmed with arousal it seemed like he had treated her very poorly indeed. But it does not appear Elizabeth though so because she carried on. “It has been so good to renew our acquaintance James. You should really call on me more often. I’d be happy to host you for tea.” She leaned into him. “Or more. You do not even have to bring your mask.”

The invite struck him as strange - her had not meant to let his conscious distract him but as he she pulled herself out of bed he did wonder what was wrong in Elizabeth’s life that she would offer herself up like this to him.

“I do not think your husband would approve,” he pointedly out obviously and belatedly he admits. He does not truly care for Will Turner’s opinion on anything but he would not wish to make her life difficult - especially as he was sure she would regret the night once she realised what she had done.

“Oh him,” she sniffed. “He rarely approves of anything these days. But it does not really matter. He’s in Nassau on business. Will be for weeks.”

 

Elizabeth has produced a fichu from somewhere - she hadn’t even had a reticule - and has covered herself rather adeptly though she still looks - well rather like she has been tumbled in her dress. Because she has. He was still trying to parse her total disdain for William Turner. And then perhaps her behaviour tonight was making rather more sense.

“Well,” he said quietly. Sincerely. “I would be glad to keep you company in your husband’s absence.”

She leaned into to kiss him softly and sweetly. “I was hoping you would say that.” There was promise in her tone and she looked to the door pointedly.

Oh the carriage. James gathered his coat and hat and then pushed his luck and pulled her into his arms for a kiss. “I’ll get you that carriage.” he said.


End file.
